magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Little Witch Academia
Japanese Title: リトル ウィッチ アカデミア First Movie Airdate: March 02, 2013 'Plot' Akko Kagari enrolls into Luna Nova Academy (ルーナノヴァ魔法学校 Rūna Nova Mahō Gakkō), a school for young witches, after being inspired at a young age by a witch named Shiny Chariot, and often spends her days hanging with her classmates, Lotte and Sucy. However, she has trouble paying attention in class, doesn't know how to ride her broom, and is often looked down upon for admiring Chariot, whom many believe gives the wrong impression about witches. One day, as a teacher instructs the class to explore a dungeon and retrieve rare treasures, Akko finds the Shiny Rod that belonged to Chariot. Meanwhile, the top student, Diana Cavendish, inadvertently breaks a seal on a dragon that grows more powerful by absorbing magic. Noticing the Shiny Rod still has power after all these years, the teacher sends Akko and her friends to reach the Sorceror's Stone, the source of the academy's power, before the dragon can devour it and become invincible. Arriving at the stone, the Shiny Rod absorbs some of its power, allowing Akko to fight against the dragon. Put into a desperate situation, Akko hears Chariot's words coming from somewhere, that a believing heart is magic, and with renewed conviction she uses the full power of the Shiny Rod to destroy the dragon. Second Movie: Mahoujikake no Parade (The Enchanted Parade) (魔法仕掛けのパレード) Airdate: October 09, 2015 'Plot' You can tell witch training is not going swimmingly for the young sorceresses Akko, Lotte, and Sucy—they face expulsion for screwing up one class too many, and their only way out is if they successfully organize their academy's annual parade through a nearby town. But when they stumble upon the momentous discovery that the objective of the parade is to humiliate witches and commemorate their past subjugation, Akko decides it is time for a change: It is time to show the world how fantastic modern witches truly are! However, with the other girls struggling to keep up with Akko's grandiose ambitions, and everything from mischievous boys to slumbering giants getting in their way, maybe pulling it off will require not only all the magical prowess the pupils of Luna Nova Magical Academy can muster, but also a miracle. Anime 'Plot' In a time when magic is on the decline amid society, Atsuko Kagari is a cheerful girl who enters Luna Nova Academy in order to accomplish her dream of becoming a witch like her idol, Shiny Chariot. Shiny Chariot is a famous witch who disappeared from public view many years ago. On her way to school, Kagari meets the kind Lotte Yanson and the mischevious Sucy Manbavaran and the three become friends as they share a bedroom in campus. At the academy, Atsuko soon discovers she is in serious disadvantage compared to the other girls since she doesn`t come from a magical family and is required to learn the magical curriculum from scratch. Having found an item that once belonged to Chariot, Atsuko must discover how to activate and properly use the mysterious Shiny Rod as she hopes it might lead to finding out what has truly happened to her vanished idol. 'Episode List ' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Little Witch Academia Page